counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
P90
The P90, or ES C90 or FN P90, as it was previously known, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It is commonly referred to as the PRO 90 due to a relatively low recoil and spread. Overview The P90 is a moderately powerful submachine gun available to both of the teams. It is commonly used in close quarters scenarios such as Office or Nuke due to its fast rate of fire. The MP5 is considered better by most players because of the P90's inaccuracy from the first two Counter-Strike games. Its recoil and price is usually not favored by players but it has higher damage compared to the MP5. However. the P90 is still very powerful for a SMG, and it is the second most popular submachine gun. For those reasons, the P90 is commonly seen in small or medium sized maps during public matches. Properties Counter-Strike, CZ and CSS damage values Counter-Strike: Global Offensive damage values The P90 is a fairly light weapon. In all games prior to CS:GO while wielded, the player's movement speed is 245 units per second, meaning they suffer very slight speed reduction. The P90 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Armor-piercing ammunition * Large magazine size (50 rounds) * Very high rate of fire * Lightweight * Perfect for ambushing enemy players Disadvantages * Fairly high recoil and spread (in older games) * Ineffective at longer ranges * Low damage (especially in CS:GO) * Most expensive SMG in the game * Long reload time * Small amount of ammo in reserve Gameplay Tactics * Enemy players will almost always buy armor, so this weapon can be a good choice to wield due to its armor-piercing ammunition. P90 users have a better chance than other SMG users to pierce through helmet as well. * This weapon is very ideal in scoring multiple headshots at medium range or closer, due to its fast rate of fire and armor-piercing ammunition. However, this tactic is best performed with a flashbang but due to the fairly large spread of the P90, get as close to your enemies as possible if you have trouble firing in bursts. * Spray bullets and aim for the head while strafing to the side while the enemy is at close quarters. The most important factor to consider is getting sufficiently close to the enemy. Use a flashbang or attack the enemy's blindspot(s). * Due to the large mag, you can spray with this weapon on a large group and probably get a kill or two, but don't stay in one point for too long. Continues firing will also make the bullets to go all over the place. * If spraying bullets, aim at the line at the top of the reticle. Bullets will usually go around the reticle, making it easy to obtain headshots. * Although this submachine gun is often used for "spray and pray" purposes, due to the high spread and fast rate of fire, it is possible to burst-fire while wielding the P90. This tactic is often implemented when targets are located at medium ranges and if the user is aiming around the chest or neck. ** At medium range, crouch, aim for the leg, and start firing continuously. This may lead to a headshot. Also, do not use full-auto beyond close range; you will have a hard time hitting your target due to its high spread. ** 3 to 5 round burst (by click for 1~2 seconds) should maintain your accuracy, burst firing twice on your target should kill at mid-range without headshot. You need to fire at least 2 bursts to kill someone in Source version. ** At long range, crouch and fire 1-3 round burst, and retreat if the enemy is using long range weaponry. * In Global Offensive, the damage per bullet has decreased compared to Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source. Moreover, the P90 is less effective at longer ranges. * Reloading the P90 could take a while. Switch to sidearm if you are out of ammunition or get to a safe spot to reload. Countertactics * Avoid contact with P90 users at close range. * Use long range weaponry. The P90 is not accurate at longer ranges and users are vulnerable due to the low damage per bullet. * Most rifles outclass submachine guns, as long as the user has good aim and timing. * High caliber weapons are needed to face the user in a close battle, or engage P90 user with two or more teammates, remember to fan out that he won't wipe you all out in one burst. * Submachine guns with lower spread, like the MP5, are good at mid-range. * An unskilled P90 user will probably spray and pray, thus the magazine will run out quickly, so use it to your advantage when he reloads or before the user pulls out his secondary weapon. * The P90 has a long reload time, this can make its users vulnerable in close ranges. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia * The P90 has an unusable red dot sight, which is featured in every Counter-Strike game until it was replaced by the unusable iron sight in Global Offensive. ** However, the red dot sight was featured in the early betas of Global Offensive. In an update of the game, the sight was removed. ** Despite this, a Counter-Terrorist operative is seen wielding a P90 with the red dot sight in a menu screen of CS:GO. ** The red dot sight featured in the Counter-Strike games is not common in real life. Many P90s have a Tritium-illuminated MC-10-80 reflex sight and the sight has a 2 ring reticle, rather than a single red dot. The reticle can be switched to T shape and can be used day or night. * In early Counter-Strike games, when the P90 is fired, the ejection of 5.7mm case may be seen. In real life, the fired rounds will be dropped from the bottom of the weapon, thus the 5.7mm case won't be seen. * In Deleted Scenes, the player has several chances to use the P90 but they are all hidden rather than being available at the start of the mission. If you can find 5.7mm ammo, then you should find P90 in that mission. Its a solid choice for CQB due to its rate of fire and accuracy, the P90 in Deleted Scenes is more precise than its multiplayer counterpart. * The Counter-Strike model has the opaque magazine, while the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Source, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive models feature a translucent magazine which displays the bullets inside. ** However, the translucent plastic magazine will always appears to be full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. This may have been implemented to reduce memory, similar to the UMP-45, AUG and M249. * P90 is not available for the Terrorists in Assassination maps. * File name for this weapon is p90. *The hotkey for this weapon is b34 (by default), you can set the P90 in 'quick buy' button in Source version. *When used with the Five-SeveN as your sidearm, any shots fired consumes the ammo of both guns, as they both fire the 5.7x28mm cartridge. In-game, they share a pool of 100 rounds as a result. In real life, it is the SS190 5.7×28 mm cartridge gives Five-seveN and the P90 effective armor-piercing capabilities. *In Counter-Strike: Source and older games, the ammunition was incorrectly listed as .338 Lapua Magnum (8.6x70mm); the chambering of the AWSM, instead of 5.7x28mm. Shoulder firing even single shots of .338 Lapua is rather difficult, let alone fully automatic fire. Despite the error, the ammo used by P90 and AWSM are not interchangeable. This graphical error on the HUD has been since fixed in an update. Gallery : Main article: ES C90/Gallery External links *[FN P90 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:5.7 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Belgium weapons